zeldafandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Zelda II: The Adventure of Link
Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (The Legend of Zelda 2 リンクの冒険 Rinku no Bōken) это вторая часть из [[The Legend of Zelda (серия игр)|серии игр The Legend of Zelda]], выпущенная Nintendo для Nintendo Entertainment System. Изначально игра была выпущена в Японии на Famicom Disk System менее чем через год после выхода The Legend of Zelda. Nintendo выпустила The Adventure of the Link в Японии за семь месяцев до того, как американцы увидели первую часть саги. Nintendo выпустила The Adventure of the Link в Северной Америке в 1988 году, почти целых два года спустя после его оригинального релиза в Японии, преобразованная (с различными модификациями) из исходного формата Famicom Disk System в формат картриджа NES. На постсоветском пространстве о ней начали узнавать намного позже, в конце 90-ых, с распространением домашнего интернета и эмуляторов. The Adventure of Link является прямым продолжением оригинальной The Legend of Zelda, и вновь вовлекает главного героя Линка в квест, по спасению Принцессы Зельды - правда не знакомой нам принцессы из первой игры, а другого члена королевской семьи, носящего точно такое же имя, и помещенная в сон под действием сильного заклинания. The Adventure of Link это скроллер с элементами RPG, однако, сильно отличающийся от своего предшественника, получив репутацию "черной овцы" в серии. Это, возможно, самая трудная игра из всех "Зельд". Несмотря на эту репутацию, игра была очень успешной и ввела множество элементов, которые стали типичным явлением в будущих играх серии. За ней последовала в 1992 году The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past для SNES. Геймплей The Adventure of Link слабо напоминает первую игру серии или, в этом отношении, любую игру, вышедшая в серии. Вместо камеры, установленной сверху, в The Adventure of Link в основном представлены области боковой прокрутки на большой карте мира. Игра также включает в себя стратегическую боевую систему и больше элементов RPG, включая систему очков опыта, магические заклинания и больше взаимодействия с NPC. Линк также имеет жизни и может их пополнять; никакая другая игра в серии на данный момент не включает эту функцию. Уровни опыта В данной части Линк получает очки опыта, позволяющие улучшить свою атаку, магию и жизнь, побеждая врагов, каждый из которых приносит ему определенное количество опыта. Он может поднять каждый из этих параметров максимум до восьмого уровня. Повышение уровня жизни уменьшает урон, наносимый при попадании; повышение уровни магии уменьшит количество магии уменьшает стоимость заклинаний; повышение уровня атаки усилит урон, наносимый Линком. Линк также может получить до четырех контейнеров с сердцем и до четырех магических контейнера, которые увеличивают его очки жизни и магии. Большинство других игр в серии The Legend of Zelda позволяют Линку только увеличить свою силу с помощью нового оружия, предметов и контейнеров с сердцем. Некоторые враги отнимают опыт Линка при атаке, но он никогда не потеряет уровень после его поднятия. Карта мира и боковая прокрутка The Adventure of Link разворачивается в двухрежимной динамике. Карта мира, где происходит большинство действий в The Legend of Zelda, показана также от камеры сверху, но теперь она служит главным образом центром для других областей. Всякий раз, как Линк входит в область, будь то город, пещера или дворец, игра переключается в режим боковой прокрутки. В этом режиме происходит большинство действий, и это единственный режим, в котором Линк может получить урон и быть убит. Линк также входит в этот режим, когда на него нападают случайные монстры. Всякий раз, как игрок ходит по Хайрулу через поля, леса и болота, появляются черные силуэты врагов, которые начинают преследовать его. Существуют три типа существ, которые соответствуют сложности монстров в режиме битвы: маленький, слабый шарик, обозначающий легких врагов, большой, сильный двуногий, обозначающий более мощных врагов, и фея, которая выведет Линка на общий с феей экран, где можно будет пополнить здоровье. Этот метод путешествия и вступления в бой является одним из многих аспектов, адаптированных из жанра ролевых игр. Боевая система The Adventure of Link использует относительно простые средства управления и механик сражений Линка. Вооруженный мечом и щитом, Линк должен чередовать положение стоя и приседи, чтобы атаковать врагов и защищаться; например, враг железный кулак меняет высоту своей атаки и щит, заставляя Линка менять стойки, пока у него не будет возможности безопасно атаковать. У Линка также есть возможность прыгать, которую можно использовать для атаки высоких или находящихся в воздухе врагов и для уклонения. Также он может освоить техники удара вниз и прыжка. Магия Вместо активно используемых предметов, The Adventure of Link содержит заклинания, которые Линк может использовать во время битв. Это первый раз, когда магия была использована в серии. Каждое заклинание заучивается от мудрецов, по одному живущих в различных городах. Линк часто должен выполнить побочные квесты, такие как поиск потерянных предметов, прежде чем они научат его своим заклинаниям. Некоторые заклинания необходимы для продвижения в определенные точки в игре; заклинания Прыжок и Фея позволяют Линку достичь вершины выступов, которые в противном случае слишком высоки. Магические заклинания поглощают магическую силу. Количество потребляемой магии зависит от текущего магического уровня Линка. Четыре магических сосуда можно найти спрятанными на протяжении всей игры; эти сосуды расширяют шкалу магии Линка на одну ячейку. Сюжет , Линка и спящей принцессы Зельды]] Через несколько лет после событий The Legend of Zelda, незадолго до своего шестнадцатого дня рождения, Линк замечает странный знак на тыльной стороне левой руки, похожий на герб Хайрула. Он ищет Импу, которая отвечает, принимая Линка на башню северного замка, где девушка лежит в глубоком сне. Импа говорит Линку, что эта девушка - Зельда, принцесса Хайрула из "Legend of Zelda". Давным-давно принц Хайрула пытался заполучить Трифорс, но Зельда отказывалась сообщить ему, где он находится. Чтобы извлечь из нее информацию, он привел мага, который допрашивал её. Не в состоянии получить какую-либо информацию, волшебник накладывает на неё заклинание сна, что также приводит к его собственной смерти. Принц, будучи неспособным отменить заклинание, помещает свою сестру в башню замка, в надежде, что она однажды проснётся. Он постановил, что все женщины, рожденные в королевской семье с этого момента, будут названы именем Зельда, в память об этой трагедии. Импа говорит, что знак на руке Линка означает, что он избран героем, который разбудит Зельду. Она даёт Линку сундук с шестью кристаллами и древними надписями, указывающими на то, что каждый кристалл нужно поместить в различные дворцы в Хайруле. Это откроет путь к Великому дворцу, в котором находится Трифорс Мужества, способный пробудить заколдованную Зельду. Взяв кристаллы, Линк отправляется в каждый из дворцов. Тем временем, последователи Ганона пытаются убить Линка, так как окропление его крови пеплом Ганона, возможно, воскресит их хозяина. В конце концов, Линк восстанавливает кристаллы в шести дворцах, и с кристаллами на месте, вход в Великий дворец открыт. После входа в него, Линк сталкивается с доппельгангером самого себя, известного как тёмный Линк, с которым он сражается в конце концов побеждает. После победы над темным двойником Линк забирает Трифорс и использует его, чтобы разбудить Зельду, которая обнимает Линка, пока перед ними падает занавес. Разработка Как и The Legend of Zelda, The Adventure of Link был основан на коцептах Шигеру Миямото. Однако игра была разработана отдельной командой из разработчиков The Legend of Zelda и ключевыми членами команды разработчиков The Legend of Zelda', а такие как Takashi Tezuka и Kōji Kondō не принимали участие в разработке The Adventure of Link. Вместо этого Tadashi Sugiyama и Yoichi Yamada руководили игрой, пока Миямото ее продюсировал. Музыка Партитура The Adventure of Link, в отличие от The Legend of Zelda, была составлена Akito Nakatsuka ("Tsukasan" в титрах), а не Kōji Kondō. Практически ни одна музыка из предыдущей игры не интегрирована, за исключением вступительных нот темы мира (Hyrule Overture). Большая часть музыки в этой игре, как правило, не была включена в более поздние игры серии, скорее всего потому, что она значительно отличалась от направления, которое в конечном счете взяла серия. Однако оркестровые версии трека Palace были использованы в Super Smash Bros. Melee, играющие на уровнях Hyrule: Temple и уровнях подземных лабиринтов; в другом исполнеие в Super Smash Bros. Brawl; и еще один вариант исполнения в битве с теневым Линком в The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap также включает в себя ремикс японской боевой музыки в музыке мини-босса. Оркестровая версия вступительной музыки к игре, играющая на начальном экране, была взята из песни Boom Bip Roads Must Roll. Перевод В городе Руто живет персонаж, у которого в начальной строке диалога написано "Я баг" (I am Error). Это буквальный перевод слова "ошибка" ("error") с японского слова (エラー). На этого знаменитого персонажа Zelda II отсылается в Super Paper Mario (2007) на Wii Франктайл, первый босс, сказав: "I am Error", как только он становится испорченным Dimentio. Версии The Adventure of Link был первоначально выпущен на Famicom Disk System до его всемирного выпуска. Как и его предшественник, версия FDS является более ранней версией игры, с некоторыми отличиями. На главной карте значки, обозначающие монстров, выглядят по другому, но наиболее значительным изменением является расход очков опыта, поскольку все три атрибута Линка стоят одинаково, в отличии от всемирной версии. Это делает прокачку в игре совершенно другой. Кроме того, версия Famicom Disk System использует дополнительные звуковые возможности, отсутствующие в NES, а версия NES имеет нового босса, помимо других отличий. The Adventure of Link был переиздан в 2003 на диске Collector's Edition для Nintendo GameCube и снова в 2004 как часть Classic NES Series для Game Boy Advance с некоторыми изменениями. У анимации смерти убрали мигающие цвета, чтобы предотвратить приступы, заменив их сплошным красным цветом (то же самое относится и к версии Virtual Console). Также было сделано несколько изменений в графике и звуке, и враг, ранее называвшийся Barba, был назван Volvagia, в соответствие с именами в японской версии. Игра была выпущена как сотой игрой на Virtual Console на Wii в Японии 23 января 2007, в Европе и Австралии 9 февраля 2007 и в Северной Америке 4 июня 2007. 1 сентября 2011 игра вышла на 3DS как часть эксклюзивного набора виртуальных консольных команд для программы 3DS Ambassador, которая позволяет тем, кто приобрел 3DS до ее значительного снижения цены, загрузить набор из двадцати бесплатных игр. Эта версия идентична оригинальной версии NES. Это версия была позже выпущена в ноябре 2012. Наследие ]] Многие элементы, представленные в данной игре, были оставлены в серии. Например, в The Legend of Zelda присутствовали неигровые персонажи (NPC), но их роль была довольно ограниченной. Начиная с The Adventure of Link, во всех играх серии Zelda заметно представлены различные NPC, которые играют ключевые роли роли в квестах Линка. Использование магии и заклинаний также перешло в несколько игр Zelda. Трифорс Мужества впервые появляется в The Adventure of Link и играет важную роль в последующих играх Zelda, так как он тесно связан с Линком. Темный Линк позже появляется в Ocarina of Time, а похожий клон Линка, названный теневым Линком, появляется в Four Swords Adventures. Кроме того, The Adventure of Link является одной из первых игр, которая в значительной степени объединила элементы RPG и платформера. В течении следующих нескольких лет появилось несколько игр японского производства с аналогичным форматом такие как: Cadash (1989) и Wanderers from Ys (1989), очень похожие на The Adventure of Link, с этапами боковой прокрутки, оружием, броней, магическими заклинаниями и так далее. Многие из мудрецов в Ocarina of Time носят теже имена, что и города в The Adventure of Link (Рауру, Руто, Сария, Набоору и Даруния). Другой город, Мидо, макже является именем персонажа в лесу Кокири. The Adventure of Link является единственной игрой в серии Zelda из главных английских релизов, в которой не используется "The Legend of Zelda" в названии. Это единственная игра, в которой есть отсчет "жизней", и поэтому единственная игра серии, включающая 1-up Doll. Продолжение В отличии от BS Zelda no Densetsu, это была бы та же самая игра с расширенными возможностями, а не игра, основанная на оригинале. В конечном итоге он был отменен в пользу новой сюжетной линии игр BS Zelda. Следующая игра Zelda после The Adventure of Link является A Link to the Past для Super Famicom, которая следует за новыми персонажами Линка и Зельды и возвращается к стилю оригинальной The Legend of Zelda. Никакие дальнейшие названия Zelda в основной серии на сегодняшний день не использовали боковую прокрутку в качестве основного режима игрового процесса, но несколько поздних игр, включая игры для Game Boy, Oracle of Seasons, Oracle of Ages и Link's Awakening имеют ограниченную боковую прокрутку в определенных областях. Link: The Faces of Evil и Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon, две менее известные игры Zelda для Philips CD-i в 1993, обладали боковой прокруткой, напоминающей The Adventure of Link. Однако эти игры не считаются каноном серии Zelda. Галерея File:Zelda II - The Adventure of Link (box).png|Box art for the NES version File:Zelda II - The Adventure of Link (Classic NES Series).png|Box art for the Classic NES Series port File:Zelda II - The Adventure of Link (NES Classics).png|Box art for the NES Classics port File:The Adventure of Link Overworld Map.png|Карта мира zelda ii the adventure of link FDS.jpg|Box art for the Japanese Famicom Disk System version The Adventure of Link for Comic.jpg|Обложка комикса The Adventure of Link Zelda_II_The_Adventure_of_Link_for_Game_Book.jpg|Zelda II The Adventure of Link for Game Book cover Также * [[Персонажи Zelda II: The Adventure of Link|Персонажи Zelda II: The Adventure of Link]] * [[Глитчи Zelda II: The Adventure of Link|Глитчи Zelda II: The Adventure of Link]] * [[Список предметов в Zelda II: The Adventure of Link|Предметы Zelda II: The Adventure of Link]] * [[Список локаций в Zelda II: The Adventure of Link|Локации Zelda II: The Adventure of Link]] * [[Zelda II: The Adventure of Link/Пролог|Пролог Zelda II: The Adventure of Link]] * [[Секреты Zelda II: The Adventure of Link|Секреты Zelda II: The Adventure of Link]] * [[Список заклинаний Zelda II: The Adventure of Link|Заклинания Zelda II: The Adventure of Link]] * [[Walkthrough:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link|Прохождение Zelda II: The Adventure of Link]] Дополнительные ссылки * * Speed Demos Archive Спидраны * * [http://shedevr.org.ru/zelda64rus/translations.html#aol Фанатский русификатор Zelda II: The Adventure of Link от zelda64rus] de:Zelda_II:_The_Adventure_of_Link fr:Zelda_II_:_The_Adventure_of_Link it:Zelda_II:_The_Adventure_of_Link ja:リンクの冒険 en:Zelda_II:_The_Adventure_of_Link Категория:Игры Категория:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link